


All That He Wants

by Llaeyro



Series: Mistakes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Harry Potter, Community: charlieficathon, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley mentioned, Infidelity, M/M, Top Charlie Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Charlie knows what Harry needs, and he knows Ginny's not giving it to him - by Gracerene</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That He Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Written for [CharlieFicathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/profile)'s Birthday Month Comment Fest 2015 over on LJ.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/8062.html).

When Harry showed up at Charlie’s door with a bottle of firewhisky, he was surprised that Charlie went along with the charade. Six months had passed since he had made Charlie watch his lover and his sister exchange vows, but Charlie let him in. Harry perched on the sofa and accepted the drink. They sat, and drank, and talked about work and the weather. To an outsider, Harry was sure it would seem perfectly relaxed and normal. He knew Charlie too well. He noticed how tense Charlie was, the way his smile never reached his eyes, the defensive way he folded his arms and avoided looking directly at Harry, besides the occasional glance. The elephant was in the room, but they didn’t need to talk about it. The fact that Harry was there said enough—she couldn’t give him what he needed.

“What do you want, Harry?” Charlie finally asked. Harry didn’t answer—he knew he didn’t need to. Charlie always knew what Harry wanted, he had it down to a fine art. Harry stood and approached the armchair, straddling Charlie’s lap. He shifted forward and let out a relieved sigh when he felt Charlie’s cock hardening beneath him. Charlie pulled Harry to him roughly, kissing him hard, hands already venturing under his shirt. Harry got rid of their clothes with a flick of his wand and Charlie’s hands instantly moved to Harry’s arse.

Harry carded his fingers through Charlie’s hair, longer than last time, tugging on it just the way Charlie liked. He pressed his chest to Charlie’s, enjoying the forgotten sensation of chest hair scratching lightly against his stomach.

“Can I?” Harry asked, rocking his hips between Charlie’s cock in front of him and his hands behind him. Harry really couldn’t say how often he had asked to cast the spell. He knew Charlie preferred to stretch him by hand but it had been so long; he wanted to feel Charlie inside him.

“No,” Charlie growled, “My way or not at all.” Harry moaned as he kissed him again, he loved the way Charlie took control. All of Harry’s worries melted away when he was in Charlie’s strong arms. With everyone else in his life, Harry felt he always had to be the strong one, the brave one. With Charlie, he could just be Harry.

When Charlie had stretched him, Harry lifted up to allow Charlie to position himself, but Charlie shook his head.

“Not like this, I know what you need tonight.” His voice was low, it sent shivers of anticipation down Harry’s spine. Charlie ushered him off of his lap and moved him next to the chair, leaning Harry over the arm with his arse in the air. Charlie pushed in with one thrust and held Harry’s hips tightly as he fucked him hard and deep. Harry let himself moan unchecked as the sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the room.

Charlie always knew what Harry needed.

_Fin_


End file.
